1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traveling robot that travels to a target position and then performs a task with the use of an arm, a motion planning method for the traveling robot, and a program for the traveling robot.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a traveling robot including a mobile unit and an arm. The mobile unit includes wheels. The arm is supported on the mobile unit, and is coupled to the mobile unit so as to be relatively displaceable with respect to the mobile unit.
During traveling, the traveling robot plans the motion of each movable part such that the center of gravity is limited within a certain predetermined range. In this case, if the predetermined range is wide, there is a concern that the accuracy of positioning the traveling robot deteriorates because of, for example, a slip of the wheels of the mobile unit. On the other hand, if the predetermined range is narrow, the motion of the traveling robot is limited, so it becomes difficult to move the movable parts at high speed.